


Selamat Malam Papa!

by lelahcapek



Category: The Raid
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Kid!Baseball Bat Man, Kid!Hammer Girl "Alicia", The Raid - Freeform, parent!Bejo
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelahcapek/pseuds/lelahcapek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia dan Baseball Bat Boy malam itu bermimpi buruk....<br/>Mereka ingin Papa Bejo menemani mereka hingga mereka tertidur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selamat Malam Papa!

Pukul 21.30.

 

"Kak, Alicia ngga bisa tidur...", bisik Alicia kepada kakaknya.

"Kenapa memangnya Alicia?", balas Baseball Bat Boy.

"Aku teringat ketika orang itu.... membunuh Mama. Aku takut Kak..".

"Sshushh.. orang itu sudah mati sekarang. Sedangkan Mama sudah disurga. Mama akan berdoa dan melindungi kita dari surga.", Baseball Bat Boy berusaha menenangkan Alicia.

Alicia bangkit. Ia sekarang duduk, bersandar pada sudut tempat tidurnya. Ia ketakutan. Bayangan ketika Ibu Alicia dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri selalu menghantui Alicia. Bahkan kelak, hingga seumur hidup. Alicia, sekarang berumur 10 tahun. Kakaknya, Baseball Bat Boy berumur 12 tahun. Mereka sekarang tinggal disebuah rumah yang aman dan nyaman bagi mereka. Dirumah itu, semua orang menyayangi Alicia dan kakaknya. Tidak ada lagi pukulan yang mendarat pada tubuh Alicia dan kakaknya. Namun tetap saja, sewaktu-waktu bayangan kelam itu bisa kembali menghantui Alicia.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Waktu itu, Alicia berumur 9 tahun, dan kakaknya 11 tahun. Mereka berdua sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan orang yang seharusnya menyayangi dan melindungi mereka. Ayah mereka, seorang penjudi dan pemabuk. Setiap kalah berjudi, ia akan menumpahkan kekesalannya pada anak-anaknya. Ia bahkan membunuh istrinya sendiri. Menuduh istrinya berselingkuh. Padahal ia sendiri yang selalu bergonta-ganti wanita.  Mereka memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi. Bahkan mata Alicia menjadi cacat karena perlakuan ayahnya. 

Jadi mereka kabur.

Mereka tidak punya tujuan.

Mereka hanya bisa berlari.

Mereka sampai di perkebunan tebu. Mereka harus berlari menembus kebun tebu ini. Bila tidak, kemungkinan ayah mereka menemukan mereka akan semakin besar. Ya. Namun tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah keramaian. Terdengar pembicaraan orang. Mereka berhenti berlari. Lalu, terdengar suara tembakan. Mereka ketakutan. Bagaimana jika itu ayah dan teman-temannya? 

_shruk shruk_

tiba tiba orang orang tak dikenal itu menemukan mereka berdua yang sedang bersembunyi. Dengan sigap, Baseball Bat Boy berusaha melindungi Alicia. Ia tidak mau Alicia terluka lagi.  **Mereka punya senjata. Mereka berbahaya. Aku tak mau Alicia terluka.**

Mereka dibawa oleh orang tak dikenal itu ke kumpulan yang lebih besar. Terdapat kira-kira sepuluh orang ditempat itu. Dan ada... sebuah mayat. Baseball Bat Boy menggenggam tangan Alicia, sedangkan tangan satunya menggenggam dengan erat sebuah baseball bat. 

"Kalian sedang apa, malam malam di tempat seperti ini?", tiba tiba terdengar suara datar dari seseorang. Ia memakai  _shades_ meskipun malam telah pekat.

"Ka-- Kami hanya sedang berjalan-jalan. Bapak ngga perlu tahu.", suara Baseball Bat Boy terdengar cukup lantang. Ia berusaha menekan rasa takutnya. Ia menggenggam baseball batnya semakin erat.

"Berjalan-jalan? Orang tua kalian dimana?", balas orang itu.

"Kami tidak punya orang tua!", suara Baseball Bay Boy semakin lantang.

 "Tidak punya? Ah.. I see.. kalian kabur dari rumah?", Lelaki itu sekilas tersenyum.

"Ti--Tidak!", kali ini suaranya bergetar. Alicia masih diam saja. Ia hanya ingin ia dan kakaknya bebas dari penjara mengerikan dirumah ayahnya.

"Ada apa memang dengan orang tua kalian? Mengapa kalian kabur?", Ia menanyakan hal ini kepada Alicia.

"Ia akan membunuh kami. Tak lama lagi.", Alicia menjawab dengan datar. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Kalian sudah punya tujuan untuk kabur?", Lelaki itu bertanya, kali ini kepada Baseball Bat Boy. Baseball Bat Boy hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Kalian, ikut saya. Mau? Saya, Bejo. Siapa nama kalian?", suara itu lalu berubah menjadi bersahabat.

" _Alicia bagaimana ini?",_ bisik Baseball Bat Boy. Ia masih tidak yakin dengan Bejo. Ia baru saja membunuh seseorang! Lalu sekarang ia menawari Baseball Bat Boy dan adiknya tempat tinggal. Bagaimana jika orang itu juga akan memukuli- atau bahkan membunuh ia dan adiknya?

"Rupanya kalian belum percaya. Tenang, aku tidak akan membunuh kalian. Kalian perlu tempat istirahat juga. Dan ini sudah larut, untuk anak anak seperti kalian.", suara Bejo sangat lembut. Sangat berbeda ketika ayah mereka berbicara. Hanya bisa berteriak dan berkata kasar.

Baseball Bat Boy terdiam cukup lama. 

"Bagaimana?", Bejo membuyarkan lamunan Baseball Bat Boy.

".......ya. Baiklah. Alicia kamu bagaimana?", Baseball Bat Boy meminta persetujuan Alicia.

"Pak, panggil saya Baseball Bat Boy. Adik saya bernama Alicia. Terimakasih sudah mau membantu kami.", Kali ini wajah Baseball Bat Boy sudah agak tenang.

"Ah.. Alicia dan Baseball Bat Boy?", ia melirik baseball bat milik Baseball Bat Boy. Ia mengerti. Mereka masuk ke mobil dan sejak itu, tak ada lagi iblis bersosok ayah yang akan menghantui mereka

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Kak, bisakah kita tidur dengan Papa Bejo? Alicia benar-benar takut...", Alicia menarik-narik selimut kakaknya.

"Baiklah, Alicia, ayo kita ke kamar Papa Bejo. Tapi kita harus sembunyi-sembunyi, ingat itu." Baseball Bat Boy akhirnya ikut bangkit. Ia tidak mau Alicia sedih lagi. Ia amat menyayangi adiknya. Ia ingin Alicia bahagia. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Mereka keluar dari kamar. Mereka berjalan, berusaha sepelan mungkin. Namun tetap saja muncul suara deritan ketika menaiki tangga. Mereka tidak mau membangunkan orang-orang dirumah. Mereka tidak mau membangunkan salah satu orang yang saat ini paling mereka cintai, Bejo.

Baseball Bat Boy tahu, pintu kamar Bejo tidak pernah dikunci. Jadi melakukan hal ini masih mungkin dilakukan. Ia menggandeng tangan Alicia, yang penglihatannya menjadi buruk ketika malam menjelang. Ia membuka pintu kamar Bejo perlahan. Dan...... Bejo sudah terduduk dikasurnya. Rupanya ia sudah terbangun.

"...Maaf..", Baseball Bat Boy merasa bersalah telah membangunkan Bejo dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa?", Bejo bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku... Aku takut Pa.", kali ini Alicia yang berbicara. Matanya memerah.

"Takut?", Bejo bertanya-tanya mengapa Alicia bisa sampai ketakutan.

"Alicia terbayang-bayang ketika orang itu... membunuh Mama.", Baseball Bat Boy menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Alicia hanya bisa terdiam. Ia hampir menangis.

Bejo, langsung memeluk Alicia. Ia mencoba menenangkan gadis kecil itu. Ia mengusap-usap punggung Alicia, berusaha membuat Alicia melupakan hal kelam itu. Bejo sangat menyayangi Alicia. Juga Baseball Bat Boy. Ia menganggap mereka sebagai anak. Ia berusaha menjaga Baseball Bat Boy dan Alicia dengan baik. Ia tidak mau sesuatu hal buruk terjadi, terrulang kembali pada mereka.

"Alicia, kalau kamu takut, kamu boleh tidur disini. Baseball Bat Boy juga boleh.", kali ini suara Bejo terdengar begitu lembut.

Alicia pun mengangguk. Sedangkan Baseball Bat Boy, ia tidak bisa lepas dengan Alicia, maka ia pun ikut tidur bersama dengan Alicia dan Bejo. Bejo menggendong Alicia, dan menempatkannya ditengah ranjang. Alicia tidur, diapit dengan Bejo dan kakaknya. Mereka bagaikan perisai yang akan melindung Alicia, bagaimanapun caranya. Mereka menyayangi Alicia.

*smooch*

"Selamat Malam Papa! Terimakasih..", Alicia mencium pipi Bejo. Bejo hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk kedua  _anaknya_ tersebut. 

Mereka pun tidur bersama. Alicia sudah tenang. Ia bagai menemukan sesosok ayah baru yang menyayanginya. Ia menyayangi Bejo, dan kakaknya. Amat Sangat.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for terrible story. This is my first fanfic ever. If you have read it you can give me any suggestion and comment. Thank you!
> 
> my fanfic, my own world. Alicia can talk on here.  
> Also, this is under Beringas circle.


End file.
